Chocolate
by YyessyY
Summary: Primer año en Hogwarts para una hija de muggles, sin amigos y sin nadie que sepa que es su cumpleaños. Toda una tragedia para una pequeña de esa edad, sola en un mundo practicamente desconocido. Sin embargo, el destino hizo que un chiquillo la viera y decidiera hacer de ese cumpleaños el mejor. Draco Malfoy había sido educado para no dejar que las niñas lloraran y él iba a cumplir.
1. Chocolate

**_Fic participante en el concurso: Feliz cumpleaños, Granger_**

 ** _de la página de facebook: Dramione Shipper_**

 ** _Ya saben que Harry Potter es de Jk y yo sólo juego con sus personajes y demás._**

 ** _Espero le den una oportunidad ;)_**

 ** _A leer!_**

* * *

 _Chocolate_

Draco Malfoy era un pequeño de 11 años, hijo de magos, presuntuoso y orgulloso. Educado en la más alta esfera de la sociedad mágica y estudiante de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Se encontraba en su primer año y, como todo niño, era curioso, razón que lo llevó a explorar el Colegio sin más compañía que la suya propia. Deseaba descubrir todos los rincones del Castillo y, con ello, todos sus secretos. Hogwarts era un lugar fascinante.

Los cuadros eran variados y a veces habían pasillos secretos tras ellos, su padre se lo había comentado y él estaba dispuesto a encontrar ese día uno de esos pasillos. Por eso, movía levemente los cuadros para ver detrás de ellos, hasta ahora no había tenido éxito, pero él era persistente. Le llevó varios pisos y pasillos, pero al fin había encontrado un hueco detrás de uno de los cuadros.

El rubio se introdujo por aquel hueco, con una sonrisa triunfal en su infantil rostro. Su emoción crecía por momentos, ¡había descubierto uno de los pasillos secretos de Hogwarts! Se encaminó por el lugar, conjurando un _Lumos_ enseñado por su padre –al menos, el movimiento de varita-.

Caminó por el lugar, sólo con el murmullo de sus pies como compañía, al menos hasta que distinguió un bulto en el suelo, a unos buenos metros de él. Draco deshizo su hechizo y se acercó con sigilo al bulto aquel. Su corazón retumbaba –acelerado- en su pecho, no sabía con qué se encontraría, pero su curiosidad era mayor. Aunque él hubiera preferido tener alguna estatua donde ocultarse y observar mejor aquello, no podía quejarse de la penumbra que lo cubría.

Se acercó lo suficiente para distinguir un cabello abultado y supo que era una chica. Arrugó su nariz, no sabiendo qué hacer, tal vez debería acercarse y hablar con ella. Podría molestarla si era muy pesada o dejarla sola. Sí, eso parecía un buen plan. El joven se acercó a la niña, dispuesto a molestarla un poco, quizás así dejara de lucir tan tétrica. Draco sólo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de que unos ruidos amortiguados inundaran sus oídos. El pequeño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¡Ella estaba llorando!, estaba seguro.

Se paralizó, no le gustaban las niñas lloronas, eran molestas y sólo lo incomodaban. Retrocedió, pensando que lo mejor era seguir explorando el Castillo sin pasar por ese pasillo, sin embargo, dio un traspié, provocando que la muchachita alzara la cabeza para localizar la causa del ruido. Draco aspiró aire con fuerza, la chica lo estaba mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos –la penumbra no era tan oscura para ocultarle las lágrimas de ella-.

― Lumos― Recitó el rubio y la chica quedó expuesta. ¡Él la conocía, era esa chiquilla que había querido que la ayudara a buscar un sapo en el expreso a Hogwarts!

Draco la observó con detenimiento, el cabello de la castaña era todo lo salvaje que recordaba, pero sus ojos lucían asustados y avergonzados, su rostro tenía marcas de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban brillantes e hinchados. El Slytherin tragó con dificultad, ella se veía miserable.

― ¿Qué te sucede?― Le preguntó el rubio, removiéndose incómodo y mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera ella. Sí, lo normal sería que él estuviera a kilómetros de ahí, pero su madre lo había educado para ayudar a las niñas llorosas, aunque él odiaba hacerlo. Todas eran unas pesadas y terminaban llorando más fuerte agarradas de su túnica. Suspiró, las enseñanzas de su madre estaban muy arraigadas en él cómo para ignorarlas.

― ¿Y bien?― Preguntó, ella no había dicho nada.

― No te importa― Fue la agria contestación de ella. El rubio la miró, ella había arrugado su nariz y lo miraba orgullosa y fiera, aunque el efecto quedaba opacado por sus lágrimas. Se apoyó en la pared opuesta a la que estaba la niña, él estaba seguro que ella había sido puesta en la Casa de Gryffindor, arrugó la nariz en disgusto. Sus casas no se llevaban bien.

― Tienes razón, no me importa ― Le contestó, arrastrando las palabras― Pero me enseñaron a no dejar sola a una chica que llora.

― Eso es anticuado, ¿no crees?― Él se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer nada frente a su educación.

― ¿Por qué lloras?― Volvió a preguntar, provocando que la muchacha abriera su boca con desagrado― Y no digas que por nada o que no es mi asunto, sólo tengo curiosidad.

Ella cerró su boca y lo miró con interés, sabía que era de Slytherin y que se trataba del chico grosero que no la había ayudado con Trevor –el sapo de Neville-.

― Hoy es mi cumpleaños― Contestó la joven, en un susurro apenas audible. Draco la vio enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos –los cuales abrazaban sus piernas dobladas-.

―Huh, ¿no deberías estar feliz entonces?― Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza para verlo.

― Nadie sabe que estoy de cumpleaños y es el primer año que lo paso sin mis padres, los extraño― Un sollozo escapó de los labios de una pequeña Hermione. Draco se volvió a remover incómodo y se llevó una mano a su nuca antes de hablar, mirando a cualquier parte menos a la chica.

― Eso no está bien, deberías estar riendo, no llorando― Dijo el joven, aunque ella no supo si se lo estaba diciendo a ella o simplemente estaba hablando en voz alta.

Él la miró con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, Hermione pegó un respingo por el cambio de actitud de él, quien se estaba acercando a la castaña.

― Ten― Le dijo el rubio, ofreciéndole un pañuelo esmeralda que ella no tardó en coger. Limpió su rostro antes de mirar al muchacho, quien le hizo señas para que se quedara el pañuelo. La joven lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica antes de volver a mirarlo. Él le estaba ofreciendo su mano.

Hermione tomó la mano del rubio y se levantó, dudosa. Se soltaron cómo si quemaran, él había actuado caballerosamente, a pesar de su obvia incomodidad.

― Estamos en Hogwarts, estoy seguro que es el mejor lugar para tener un cumpleaños ― Le dijo de repente, la chica iba a replicar, pero él habló antes ― ¡Vamos a explorar el Castillo! Estoy seguro que eso te animará, nada mejor que secretos llenos de magia.

Draco rió, adelantándose a la castaña, quien lo siguió reticente. Él no había sido agradable en el viaje a Hogwarts y no entendía por qué su cambio de actitud.

Los pequeños llegaron al final del pasillo que los llevaba a otro hueco detrás de un cuadro. Antes de salir, Draco rebuscó en su bolsillo y le ofreció una rana de chocolate a la bruja junto a él.

― Madre dice que un cumpleaños sin dulces no es cumpleaños ― Le comentó el rubio cuando ella recibió el dulce.

― La mía dice que un cumpleaños sin torta no es cumpleaños― Le dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño a la envoltura que aún no lograba abrir. Él le arrebató la rana y la abrió sin dificultad, para luego entregársela con una sonrisilla arrogante en sus finos labios.

― Sabia mujer, tu madre ― Le guiñó el ojo, antes de voltearse y salir por el hueco del pasillo. Hermione lo siguió, dudosa aún, pero él la esperaba con su propia rana de chocolate en sus manos. Se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de caminar mientras comían sus golosinas.

Exploraron los pasillos de Hogwarts, riéndose con algunos cuadros bastante divertidos que encontraron, corriendo cuando algún fantasma aparecía y haciendo cómo si lucharan contra las armaduras del Castillo. Eran niños y sus imaginaciones no tenían límites. Draco nunca imaginó que una chica pudiera ser tan divertida y Hermione nunca creyó que ese chiquillo petulante pudiera ser buena compañía.

― ¡Hey! ¡Sabelotodo! A que no sabes dónde lleva este cuadro― Le dijo el chico, apuntando un cuadro de un frutero.

― ¡No soy una sabelotodo!― Le contestó ella, frunciendo su ceño de forma adorable. Draco rió con ganas, ella era demasiado inocente.

― ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! Tu mano siempre está alzada en clases― La castaña se sonrojó ante lo evidente.

― Sólo soy inteligente― Se defendió la chica, haciendo que el rubio rodara sus ojos.

― Yo también soy inteligente y no ando presumiéndolo ― Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, provocando que una fuerte carcajada escapara de los labios del muchacho― ¡Bien!, no importa, tal vez tengas razón, al fin y al cabo, no eres una Ravenclaw, aunque no sé por qué.

― El sombrero seleccionador tenía dudas sobre donde dejarme, supongo que soy más valiente― Él enarcó una de sus rubias cejas, dudando de sus palabras.

― Bien, señorita valentía. Te desafío a hacerle cosquillas a la pera de ese cuadro― Le dijo sonriendo de lado mientras apuntaba la pera en cuestión. Ella siguió la dirección de su dedo y frunció su entrecejo nuevamente.

― No alcanzo― Dijo Hermione, era demasiado pequeña.

― No hay problema― Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a la castaña sin detenerse por los ojos enormes que ella había puesto ― Wingardium leviosa

Hermione no pudo evitar reír al verse levitada por el rubio, quien dirección su varita cerca del recuadro. La castaña hizo cosquillas a la pera, la cual se convirtió en una manivela. La haló mientras Draco la movía con el hechizo de levitación para tirar la manivela. Se abrió una puerta ante ellos y el rubio la dejó en el suelo para guiarla a través de la puerta.

― ¡Bienvenida a la cocina de Hogwarts!― Exclamó el muchacho, antes de darle la espalda y seguir hacia el interior del gran cuarto. Hermione vio todo con ojos enormes, impresionada de ese lugar que no conocía.

― Winky, tráenos pastel de chocolate― Le dijo el chico a una elfina, quien asintió antes de desaparecer.

― ¿Qué era eso?― Preguntó la castaña, mirando con curiosidad las criaturas pequeñas y de aspecto extraño que estaban en el lugar.

― Son elfos domésticos ― Contestó Draco, sentándose a la mesa, Hermione lo imitó, con el ceño fruncido por no saber qué era eso ― ¿No tienen en tu casa?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero antes de poder contestar, la elfina había vuelto con dos trozos de torta de chocolate y dos jugos de calabaza.

― Un cumpleaños sin torta no es cumpleaños ― Le dijo el rubio, sonriendo de medio lado. Ella se olvidó del asunto de los elfos por el momento, ya averiguaría sobre ellos.

― Pastel de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate ¿no es mucho? ― Preguntó, dudosa.

― No hay nada que no mejore con el chocolate― Contestó él, muy ufano, Hermione no dudó más y probó un bocado de su torta de cumpleaños.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con deleite tras ese primer bocado, él tenía razón, ese pastel era maravilloso.

― Tienes razón, todo es mejor con chocolate ― Lo oyó reír antes de seguir comiendo.

Salieron de la cocina de muy buen humor. Draco estaba feliz de que ella sonriera en vez de llorar, ella le agradaba, no era como las otras chicas que no les gustaban las aventuras. Con la castaña había explorado una gran cantidad de pasillos sin que se quejara un solo minuto y eso era fantástico.

― Deberíamos volver a nuestras Salas Comunes, ya va a ser el toque de queda ― Le recordó la castaña en el hall central. Draco miró su reloj de bolsillo.

― Aún tenemos 15 minutos ― Dijo el rubio, guardando el reloj y halando de la mano a Hermione, guiándola afuera del Castillo ― Tiempo suficiente para darte tu regalo

La escuchó inhalar con fuerza, estaba seguro que la había sorprendido y eso lo hacía sentir bien por una extraña razón. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Draco no la soltó de la mano ni siquiera para conjurar su hechizo.

― Atenta al frente― Le dijo el mago, ella obedeció. De reojo lo vio agitar su varita y escuchó que murmuraba algo, pero no fue capaz de descifrar las palabras.

Miles de luces de colores salieron de la varita del rubio e iluminaron el cielo crepuscular sobre el lago.

― ¡Oh! ¡Es hermoso!― Le dijo la castaña, mirándolo, Draco le guiñó el ojo, antes de indicarle que mirara hacia el lago. Él repitió el hechizo y otro montón de luces de colores saltaron al aire, reflejándose en la superficie tranquila del lago. Hermione rió, era realmente hermoso ver los reflejos de las luces.

― ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?― Preguntó el rubio, cruzando su mirada con la de la chica.

― Gatos ― Dijo en un susurro, él tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y una sonrisa encantadora. Él la instó a ver el lago y así lo hizo. En aquella ocasión las luces dieron forma a la silueta de un gato de muchos colores, el cual se reflejó en el lago.

Hermione rió y, soltándose de la mano del rubio, lo abrazó. Draco recibió el abrazo de la Gryffindor un poco descolocado. No estaba muy acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño por parte de extraños, pero –sin lugar a dudas- le gustaban. Al menos, le gustaban los abrazos de ella.

― ¡Gracias!― Chilló la muchacha, separándose del pequeño, quien sólo le dio una sonrisa ladeada antes de guiarla al hall del Castillo.

― Un placer― Le dijo el chico al pie de las escaleras, ofreciéndole su mano derecha― Draco Malfoy

Hermione rió, consciente que no se habían presentado en todo el día.

― Lo mismo digo, soy Hermione Granger ― Dijo la castaña, tomando la mano del muchacho y agitándola levemente.

― Tenemos cinco minutos para el toque de queda― Le dijo él, mirando su reloj, ella asintió y se giró para ir a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio. Ella desapareció muy rápido y Draco sólo pudo llevar su mano a la mejilla que ella había besado. Tal vez las niñas no eran tan molestas después de todo. Draco se giró, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

No le importaba que fuera una Gryffindor, el día había sido demasiado divertido a su lado y quería repetirlo. Sin embargo, el destino quiso otra cosa.

Los días pasaron y ellos solían toparse y hablar, pero no fue hasta que ella fue atacada por un Troll y se convirtió en amiga de Potter y Weasley que él decidió acabar con todo contacto y toda posibilidad de una amistad. Ella había elegido a esos dos tontos en su lugar y eso no podría perdonárselo. Sobre todo porque Potter había rechazado su amistad en pos de la de Weasley y ahora ella los elegía a ellos.

Hermione no supo que pasó, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Eran niños y estaban en distintas Casas, el compañerismo que habían tenido no volvió a ser. La realidad era que Draco Malfoy era desagradable con ella y sus nuevos amigos, no lo entendía, pero él ya no le agradaba.

No fue hasta el año siguiente cuando decidió cortar todo lazo que sintiera por el rubio. Él la había llamado de forma desagradable, haciéndola saber que no era aceptada en la sociedad mágica por ser hija de seres no mágicos.

Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió el día de su cumpleaños. Se encontraba en el Gran Comedor junto a sus amigos, terminando de almorzar, cuando una lechuza dejó caer una pequeña caja frente a ella.

Hermione no dudó en abrirla antes de leer la nota. Dentro, había un pastel de chocolate con cobertura de chocolate. Basta decir que sus ojos se fueron de inmediato a la mesa de Slytherin, en donde distinguió a Malfoy comiendo el mismo pastel que ella. Alzó su ceja cuando él la miró y le sonrió sin desagrado. Entonces, la castaña tomó la nota y la leyó.

 _Todo es mejor con chocolate_

No decía nada más, tampoco había remitente, pero ella sabía a quién pertenecía. Sonrió, era un riesgo probarla, pero decidió tomarlo. Tal vez estuviera envenenada o contuviera alguna poción desagradable, pero estaba tan sorprendida que él recordara su cumpleaños que decidió arriesgarse.

La torta estaba deliciosa y ella se deleitó con su sabor. Feliz al final del día, él no la había engañado con el pastel. ¡Al contrario! Se había acordado de su cumpleaños y le había dado un pedacito de torta. _«Un cumpleaños sin torta no es cumpleaños»_ recordó y no pudo evitar la sonrisa tonta que surcó su rostro. Él era desagradable la mayoría del tiempo, pero se había acordado de su cumpleaños.

Basta decir que la enemistad del trio dorado con Draco Malfoy era conocida por todo Hogwarts, sin embargo, la torta de chocolate que él le enviaba a Hermione cada año por su cumpleaños sólo era algo conocido por ella y él. Un secreto que los mantenía unidos en el fondo de sus corazones junto al recuerdo de ese primer cumpleaños en Hogwarts.

No fue hasta sexto curso cuando esa extraña tradición casi se rompe. Él lucía levemente desmejorado y ella había esperado con ansias el trozo de torta, sin embargo, ya casi era media noche y aún no llegaba.

« _Eso es todo_ » pensó la castaña, añorando al muchachito que conoció hace seis años el día de su cumpleaños, porque no dudaba al pensar que el verdadero Draco Malfoy era el chico que ese día la había animado.

Granger caminó, cabizbaja, en dirección al Hall Central, ya había terminado su ronda de prefecta y podía irse a la cama a dormir. Su compañero no había aparecido y ella no dudó que era para no verla. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy seguía siendo un incordió.

― Feliz Cumpleaños, Granger― Susurró una voz muy conocida para ella. Hermione dio un respingo y a punto estuvo de soltar alguna palabrota, él la había asustado. La risa mal disimilada del muchacho la guió a su posición. Sentado en las escaleras se encontraba Malfoy, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. El chico palmeó el sitio al lado de él y ella se sentó, reticente.

― ¿Por qué no hiciste tu ronda?― Le dijo con reproche.

― Pedí permiso para saltármela, pensé que sabías ― El entrecejo fruncido de él le dijo a ella que no mentía. Hermione suspiró, él siempre hacía lo que quería.

― Debería amonestarte por estar fuera de tu Sala Común― Lo amenazó ella. Haciendo que él rodara sus ojos.

― Como quieras, yo sólo te traje esto, no tuve tiempo antes ― Se excusó él, pasándole una cajita de cartón a ella. La castaña miró la cajita desconfiada, antes de abrirla y ver la conocida torta de chocolate en su interior. Rió, no sabía cuánto había extrañado ese tonto pastel durante el día.

Draco había comenzado a levantarse, dispuesto a irse antes que las escaleras decidieran moverse o antes que sus acciones se malinterpretaran más de lo adecuado.

― Espera― Le dijo la castaña, sujetándolo por la túnica, él se sentó y la observó con curiosidad. Ella transfiguró un par de plumas que tenía en su bolsillo en tenedores y le pasó uno― Por mi primer cumpleaños en Hogwarts

Draco tomó el servicio, mirando a una dudosa Hermione y, sin importarle el resto del mundo, sacó un trocito de la torta. Ella lo imitó y ambos se deleitaron con el chocolate.

― Tienes razón, todo es mejor con chocolate ― Le dijo ella, aun deleitándose con el sabor del pastel.

― Siempre tengo razón― Fue la arrogante respuesta del muchacho, quien no perdía de vista el rostro sereno de la muchacha. Ella rió, con los ojos cerrados. Malfoy moriría antes de admitirlo en voz alta, pero la había extrañado. Siempre se metía con ella, porque era la única forma de tener contacto con la muchacha sin levantar sospechas. Siempre la molestaba, porque aún estaba herido porque ella había elegido a sus enemigos. El cumpleaños de ella era la única tregua en esa lucha de apariencias que él había iniciado.

Hermione volvió a comer un trocito de torta y Draco ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa al notar que ella se había manchado con chocolate la comisura de sus labios. Pensó en decirle, pero una idea muy mala cruzó por su mente. Sabía que era el último cumpleaños que podría darle algo, porque cuando ella supiera que se había convertido en un Mortífago, simplemente lo odiaría. Y él, él podría morir a manos del mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos y no tener la oportunidad de volver a darle otro pastel en su cumpleaños.

Draco suspiró, era ahora o nunca. Hermione abrió sus ojos justo para notar que el rubio había acortado la distancia entre ellos. La castaña abrió su boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, estaba paralizada. Sólo fue consciente de la lengua del rubio lamiendo la comisura de su labio y del ronroneo de satisfacción que el dejó escapar.

― Delicioso― Susurró Malfoy, mirando a Hermione a los ojos, ella parecía un cervatillo asustado en lugar de una fiera leona y él, como toda serpiente, aprovechó su oportunidad.

Hermione se tragó un suspiro cuando él comenzó a besarla, sus labios seguían entreabiertos, por lo que no fue difícil para el muchacho entrar en su boca y hacer estragos con su lengua. La castaña intentó alejarse, pero él la sujetó por la nuca, atrayéndola más a él.

Hermione no estaba participando en ese beso robado, sin embargo, la lengua de él era insistente y la instaba a seguirlo. La castaña se rindió, él estaba cautivándola con ese beso abrazador y ella descubrió que deseaba ser besada por él.

Draco casi enloquece cuando ella comenzó a contestarle, pero fue capaz de concentrarse, no quería asustarla. Ella era tímida, había comenzado moviendo sus labios, pero su lengua se negaba a participar. Él demostró una paciencia poco conocida, siguió besándola, jugueteando dentro de su boca y haciéndola gemir levemente. En ese momento él se separó de ella para que sus ojos se encontraran y cuando Hermione se vio libre de los labios de él no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos para saber qué sucedía. Malfoy la miraba con seriedad y Hermione no pudo evitar captar el significado de esa mirada. Esto era de verdad, era real.

La castaña humedeció sus labios antes de tomar su decisión y buscar los labios del rubio, siendo ella quien profundizara el beso. Él jadeó sobre su boca y Hermione se sintió poderosa.

¡Por Merlín! estaba haciendo jadear a Draco Malfoy y eso le gustaba. Se besaron un tiempo indefinido hasta que el reloj de Hogwarts marcó las doce.

Draco se separó de Granger de forma reticente. Ella lo miraba con ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, se veía adorable. No pudo evitar sonreírle levemente, en una sonrisa verdadera.

― Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione ― Le dijo él, inclinándose para besar la frente de la muchacha. Ella sintió su corazón agitarse, él nunca había ocupado su nombre antes.

La castaña pestañeó rápidamente, él estaba de pie y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. No dudó y tomó la mano del rubio, una vez de pie, él volvió a besarla. Un beso casto antes de girarse e irse hacia las mazmorras, ella lo observó alejarse, llevándose una mano a sus labios. No sabía que significaba aquello, pero ya deseaba saber qué le regalaría él el próximo año, porque no dudaba de que aquel beso había sido un regalo de él.

Se sentía bien, muy femenina y querida, a pesar que había sido su enemigo quien la había hecho sentir así. Sonrió y se encaminó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, tal como había hecho su primer cumpleaños en Hogwarts.

Lástima que la guerra tuviera otros planes para su siguiente cumpleaños y Draco Malfoy no era parte de ellos. Al menos, no el próximo año.

* * *

 ** _Ah, quien sabe que sucederán los demás cumpleaños de Hermione jijijiji,_**

 ** _Merece review? *-*_**


	2. Leopardo

_**Definitivamente este fic NO iba a tener continuación, cuando pongo un fic como: Complete, no suele haber nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión y eso sigue siendo así, sin embargo, como buena regla (aunque sea personal) tiene su excepción: este fic.**_

 _ **Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, a mi me deja con dudas, pero ya decidirán ustedes.**_

 _ **Fic dedicado a:**_ _ **Doristarazona, Pamela, AreRojasDH, SiraG, Gizz Malfoy Granger, vanny, YadiraDRiddle, Parejachyca, Ilisia Brongar, Romaaa, Yaro Alex**_

 ** _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!_**

 ** _PD: Chocolate ganó el segundo lugar en el concurso :3 muchas gracias a quienes votaron, me hicieron muy feliz jijiji_**

* * *

 _Leopardo_

La guerra acababa de terminar, tan sólo hace una hora Harry Potter había vencido al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempo. Voldemort había sucumbido ante el niño de la profecía y el mundo mágico podía respirar en paz por primera vez en años.

La familia Malfoy se había reunido y se encontraban en un lugar apartado del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, Draco se encontraba sentado entre sus dos progenitores, observando con ojos atormentados el salón. Sabía que las personas en ese lugar los despreciarían, al fin y al cabo eran Mortífagos –al menos, su padre y él-, pero la seguridad del Castillo era mejor a estar a la intemperie mientras los aurores perseguían a los últimos seguidores del Lord Oscuro.

Sin querer hacerlo, la mirada de Draco se detuvo en el trio dorado, Harry estaba rodeado de gente mientras que Weasley y Granger estaban un poco más alejados. La castaña parecía estar consolando al pelirrojo y Draco no tuvo dudas en que él había perdido a alguien de su familia, aunque no podía imaginar a quien. Generalmente, Weasley no le importaba ni era de su agrado, pero tan sólo imaginar que alguno de sus padres pudiera haber muerto en combate lo hacía sentir cierto grado de empatía hacia el colorín. Aunque, si le preguntaran, él lo negaría hasta el final de su vida.

El rubio de Slytherin estaba a punto de retirar su mirada del trio dorado cuando el Gran Comedor se puso frío y oscuro, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. La temperatura había disminuido y Draco estaba comenzando a sentir cierta tristeza y desolación que antes no estaban ahí. Levantó la vista, temblando por el frío, y distinguió a varios dementores sobrevolando el Gran Comedor.

Un murmullo general se extendió en el lugar y el rubio volvió a mirar a Granger y Weasley, en el momento justo cuando ella levantaba su varita y gritaba un encantamiento que él no logró escuchar. De su varita salió una nutria que comenzó a moverse por todo el salón, alejando a los dementores y el frío que venía con ellos. Otros la imitaron, sin embargo, Draco no pudo ver más que la pequeña nutria revoloteando por el Gran Comedor.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde el final de la guerra y la familia Malfoy había vuelto a la Mansión a la que solían llamar hogar. Todos estaban en espera del juicio contra ellos, ninguno sabía que hacer al respecto, tenían claro que lo más probable era que terminaran en Azkaban, posibilidad que atormentaba a todos los miembros de esa familia de diferente forma.

Narcisa no quería ver a su esposo ser llevado nuevamente a aquella prisión, tampoco deseaba que su hijo sufriera esa condena. Lucius sufría de igual forma que su amada esposa, él no deseaba verla pasar por esa prisión, tampoco deseaba que su único hijo sufriera ese destino. Draco sólo pensaba en su madre, ella no había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa y no merecía ser arrastrada por los errores de su marido e hijo.

Otra preocupación estaba en la mente de Draco y era la nutria que Granger había invocado en el Gran Comedor. Investigando en la biblioteca de la Mansión había descubierto que se llamaba _Patronus_ y que se conjuraba con algún recuerdo feliz. Servía para alejar a los dementores y el joven Malfoy encontró que podía ser de utilidad saber invocarlo, por si alguna vez volvía a toparse con algún dementor o, aunque sea, para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba su juicio.

Draco había intentado invocar un patronus, sin embargo, los recuerdos felices de su infancia eran rápidamente desplazados por la imagen de Granger conjurando su propio patronus para luego convertirse en Granger siendo torturada por su tía Bellatrix. Los gritos de la castaña inundaban las pesadillas de Malfoy hace años y ahora su recuerdo se había acentuado, sobre todo por la culpa que él sentía al haber observado la tortura y no haberla ayudado. Cuando los recuerdos lo abandonaron, Draco se dio cuenta que nuevamente había fallado al conjurar un patronus.

Frunciendo el ceño, lo volvió a intentar:

― _Expecto Patronum_ ― Gritó el muchacho haciendo el movimiento correcto con su varita, sin embargo, la nutria y los gritos de Granger habían vuelto a él haciéndolo temblar irremediablemente.

Draco se pasó su mano por el cabello y suspiró frustrado, ella nunca dejaba su mente, ya sea para recordarle su patronus o para recordarle la tortura vivida en esa Mansión y el egoísmo de él al no haberla ayudado. Draco comenzó a respirar agitadamente incapaz de poder controlar su respiración o los temblores que se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Un golpe en la puerta lo salvó de sus pensamientos funestos.

― ¿Draco? ― La voz suave de su madre traspasó la puerta cerrada― ¿Podrías ayudarme abajo por favor?

El muchacho se forzó a regularizar su respiración antes de contestarle a la mujer.

― Por supuesto, madre―

La siguió por la Mansión ante la puerta cerrada del Salón principal. El rubio se tensó, ese era el lugar en donde Granger había sido torturada y en donde él mismo había sido torturado por Voldemort tras sus fracasos.

― Quiero redecorar el salón ― Explicó Narcisa, antes de abrir la puerta del lugar. El rubio sintió como le faltaba el aire y su cuerpo comenzaba a hiperventilar para compensar.

― Debería clausurar este lugar, madre, ha sido testigo de muchas cosas desagradables que es mejor olvidar ― Logró musitar Draco, su madre se volteó a verlo, notando su respiración irregular y sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas llenas de terror.

― ¡Tienes razón!― Exclamó la mujer, cerrando la puerta y sellándola con un par de hechizos, a veces olvidaba que su hijo había sido torturado en ese salón. Draco dio media vuelta apenas su madre terminó con sus hechizos y corrió al exterior de la Mansión, necesitaba aire fresco, aunque fuera el del jardín.

.

.

El juicio contra los Malfoy's llegó más rápido de lo esperado y terminó igual de rápido. Narcisa había sido exculpada gracias al testimonio de Harry Potter. Lucius no corrió con la misma suerte, fue sentenciado a un año en Azkaban a pesar de ser un desertor, lamentablemente eso no opacaba sus años al servicio del mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos.

Draco se encontraba sentado ante el Wizengamot, escuchando a Hermione Granger testificar a favor de él. Ella estaba diciendo que él se había negado a identificarlos cuando habían sido llevados a la Mansión Malfoy y que Harry habría podido morir si él lo hubiera identificado. Draco se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de mirar a la muchacha, ella debería estar declarando en su contra no a favor y no entendía que le sucedía a ella para actuar de esa forma. Podía aceptar la declaración de Potter a su favor, pero ¡por amor a Merlín, ella había sido torturada en su casa!

El juicio terminó y él fue exculpado al igual que su madre. La gente comenzó a salir del salón y él se encontró deseando entender a Granger. Salió y su sorpresa fue grande cuando en el pasillo se topó con Potter y Granger.

― Gra..― Draco se aclaró la garganta ― Gracias por todo.

Logró decirles y Harry formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras asentía con su cabeza, nunca había esperado que él le agradeciera. Hermione le sonrió abiertamente antes de girarse y seguir hacia la salida del Ministerio. Draco volvió a pensar en la nutria de ella y el patronus de la joven fue rápidamente reemplazado por los gritos desgarradores de ella, se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no podía vivir sin disculparse a pesar que sus disculpas no solucionarían nada ni borrarían la cicatriz del brazo de ella. Caminó rápido y entró en el hall, vio un escritorio y buscó una pluma y un tintero, no siendo del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Localizó a Potter y Granger hablando con el Ministerio de magia. Sin pensarlo se acercó al grupo, poniéndose al lado de la castaña.

― Ministro ― Llamó a Kingsley― Lamento interrumpir, pero quisiera saber dónde está mi madre.

Su tono fue medido, el más humilde que podía evocar. Kingsley lo miró y le indicó una locación antes de voltear a mirar a Potter, la conversación de ellos se reanudó y Malfoy tuvo su oportunidad de deslizar un pergamino en el bolsillo de la castaña antes de ir a buscar a su madre.

.

.

Hermione se dirigía al área de aparición junto a Harry cuando metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, buscando su varita, se sorprendió al descubrir un pergamino pulcramente doblado en el interior de su bolsillo. Lo desdobló y lo leyó, sintiéndose intrigada a medida que avanzaba.

Sólo había una dirección, una hora y una firma, aunque ella no necesitaba una firma para saber quién le había dado el pergamino. Draco Malfoy le había enviado más de alguna nota en su vida para reconocer su letra.

.

.

Draco se encontraba sentado en una cafetería Muggle cercana al ministerio, aunque no tan cercana para que alguien de allí la visitara. La mesera se acercó a él para tomarle el pedido.

― Estoy esperando a alguien ― Le dijo el rubio y ella asintió antes de retirarse. Draco suspiró antes de mirar su reloj: eran las 9:01 de la mañana, oficialmente ella estaba llegando tarde. La había citado ahí a las 9:00, era la única cafetería Muggle que conocía –gracias a Blaise Zabini- y había pensado que sería más fácil hablar con Granger en un lugar que no fuera mágico, sin la posibilidad de toparse con algún conocido.

Draco comenzó a mover su pie en forma impaciente, no sabía que ella fuera tan impuntual, nadie lo imaginaría, considerando su historial de doña perfecta. Volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las 9:05, un atraso más que considerable para los ingleses. Draco había llegado a las 8:58, sabía que era de mala educación llegar antes, pero estaba nervioso y no había querido hacer hora, prefería esperarla en la cafetería, a pesar de las miradas indiscretas de la mesera. Tal vez debería comenzar a considerar el hecho que Granger lo había dejado plantado, un suspiro abatido salió de sus delgados labios, estaba comenzando a aceptar que ella no iba a venir cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y una muchacha vestida con jeans, una camiseta lila sin mangas y un cabello indomable entró.

Draco se puso de pie sin dudarlo, Granger estaba llegando a su mesa.

― Malfoy― Fue el saludo de ella.

― Granger― Contestó el rubio, observando como la castaña separaba la silla de la mesa y procedía a sentarse, sabía que él debería haber hecho eso, pero las cosas entre ellos nunca eran fáciles ni comunes. Por lo que, el rubio decidió sentarse sin darle más vueltas al asunto. ― Nunca imaginé que la prefecta perfecta fuera impuntual, una mancha enorme en tu buen historial.

― No estaba segura de venir ― Contestó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros, sin remordimientos― ¿Para qué me citaste?― Preguntó Hermione, directa al grano, como siempre.

― Tengo un par de cosas que decirte, Granger― Concedió el rubio― Y sería más fácil decirlo sin tus guardaespaldas.

El ceño de Draco se arrugó en disgusto, aún odiaba a Granger por haber elegido a esos dos tontos en su lugar, resentimiento infantil que nunca lo había abandonado, menos al saber que ellos también tenían la culpa de haberla arrastrado a la Mansión Malfoy. Si ella no hubiera sido amiga de Potter, nunca la hubieran encontrado los carroñeros y su tía no habría grabado su brazo con cicatrices imborrables, a pesar de la magia que su brazo desprendía. Oh, sí, porque ella tenía su piel intacta a simple vista, pero Draco sabía que se trataba de un hechizo, las cicatrices seguían existiendo.

― Harry y Ron no son mis guardaespaldas ― Le espetó ella, con el ceño fruncido y la barbilla en alto. Desafiante.

― Ah, hasta tu sabes de quienes hablamos sin necesidad de nombrarlos ― Le espetó él, sonriendo de lado cuando ella rodó los ojos, fastidiada. Siempre le había gustado hacerla enojar, ella tenía replicas más mordaces que Nott y Zabini y era estimulante. Bueno, podía obviar el día en que ella casi le rompe la nariz en tercer año. « _Ella sí rompió mi nariz_ » pensó el rubio, luchando por las ganas de frotarse el lugar que lucía una pequeña cicatriz por el golpe recibido.

― Ve al punto, Malfoy, antes de que me aburra y me vaya ― Le contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos en el acto.

Para buena o mala suerte, el ex Slytherin no pudo contestar, la mesera había vuelto para pedirles sus pedidos.

― Un café cortado, por favor ― Pidió Hermione.

― Para mí también, además de una torta de chocolate ― La castaña no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante el pedido de él.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Chocolate?― Le preguntó escéptica, recordando otras tortas de chocolate.

― Es la mejor torta de chocolate de toda la ciudad, definitivamente deberías probarla, Granger ― Le sugirió el rubio, sin inmutarse ― Ya sabes que todo es mejor con chocolate, incluso esta charla.

Él le guiñó el ojo y la castaña tuvo que desviar su mirada para no sonrojarse, sus recuerdos vagaron hasta el último cumpleaños que había celebrado con una torta de chocolate y los besos finales de ese día aún estaban muy frescos en su memoria.

― Puede que tengas razón ― Concedió ella, tras un carraspeo. ― Pero preferiría acabar pronto esta…reunión.

― Como quieras, Granger ― Draco suspiró, sabía que esa charla no sería fácil, pero al menos agradecía que ella se hubiera presentado y le diera la oportunidad de hablar.

Draco miró a Hermione intensamente, ordenando las palabras que quería decirle, ella le devolvió la mirada y el silencio vagó entre ellos. Al parecer, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, sin embargo, el rubio necesitaba dar voz a sus pensamientos.

― Perdóname, Granger, por no ayudarte cuando Bellatrix te torturó― Hermione se tensó ante las palabras, nunca imaginó las intenciones de él y la mención de la Mortífago provocó que se acariciara el brazo con su cicatriz –a pesar que no se viera por el hechizo con que la cubría-, Hermione podía sentir que le dolía ante el nombre de Bellatrix, era un cruel recordatorio de la guerra y de la maldad de esa mujer.

― ¿Por qué ahora?― Susurró la castaña, se había topado en muchas ocasiones con él después de la guerra y nunca le había mencionado algo de aquello. El antebrazo comenzó a dolerle un poco más o, al menos, así lo sentía ella ― Has tenido muchas ocasiones para disculparte.

― Lo sé ― Draco se obligó a mirarla, tal vez no a sus ojos – no podía- pero su mirada no abandonaba el antebrazo que ella estaba acariciando con insistencia – confirmándole que la marca seguía muy presente- deseaba poder borrar de por vida la cicatriz, pero tan sólo podía ofrecerle sus disculpas. Se obligó a centrarse en su rostro ― Ninguna ocasión parecía indicada…Sé que no puedo cambiar lo que pasó y si pudiera, no sé si lo cambiaría. Sé que detesto que te hayan torturado, pero cuando he pensado en que pude haber hecho para evitarlo no se me ocurre algo adecuado, toda alternativa termina contigo torturada o con mi madre muerta pagando mis errores al haberte ayudado. Ese día me bloqueé y no supe cómo ayudarte, Bellatrix estaba más descontrolada de lo normal… yo… ¡En verdad lo siento!

El rubio se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, ocultado la vergüenza que sentía y tratando de socavar los gritos que volvían a inundar su mente. Hermione permaneció en silencio, observándolo, analizando sus palabras. Al final supo qué hace mucho tiempo lo había perdonado, así él no se hubiera disculpado.

La castaña tomó las manos de Draco con delicadeza y lo obligó a descubrirse el rostro. Él mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin ser capaz de enfrentar el veredicto de ella, a pesar que el roce de sus manos se sentía bien.

― Mírame ― Le pidió en un susurro, pero él era terco y siguió con sus ojos cerrados― Mírame, Draco.

Y fue el sonido de su nombre lo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos abruptamente, se centró en el rostro de ella y se desconcertó ante la sonrisa serena que ella le ofreció.

―Te perdono, hace mucho que lo hice, pero escuchar tus disculpas era algo que necesitaba, recién ahora me doy cuenta de ello ― Hermione apretó sus manos entre las suyas y Draco sintió una tibieza desconocida en su pecho― Yo también hice todo por mantener a mis padres a salvo, no puedo imaginar lo que pasaste tú intentando salvar a tu madre, no puedo pedir que la arriesgaras para salvarme. Entiendo tus motivos.

El silencio invadió la mesa mientras las últimas palabras flotaban en la mente de ambos. La joven soltó las manos del rubio y él sintió el vacío que dejó su calor.

― Lo siento― Repitió Draco, pensando que nada justificaba su actuar, sin embargo, ella se limitó a sonreír. En ese momento, llegó la camarera con sus pedidos. Draco observó cómo Granger tomaba su tenedor y le robaba un pedazo de su torta, él abrió su boca, sorprendido y dispuesto a reclamarle su atrevimiento, cuando un ronroneo escapó de la garganta de ella.

― ¡Es la mejor torta de chocolate que he probado!― Exclamó la ex Gryffindor, haciendo reír a carcajadas al rubio. Hermione aprovechó el momento para pedirle un trozo de torta a la camarera, quien unos minutos después le traía su propio pedazo.

― Te dije que lo era ― Le dijo el joven cuando pudo dejar de carcajearse, la castaña le sacó la lengua antes de deleitarse con su propio pedazo ― ¡Ah! Que madura, Granger.

― Oh, cállate, Malfoy― Lo regañó y algo dentro de rubio se congeló ante el uso de su apellido.

― Así que volvemos a los apellidos ― Afirmó molesto y la joven no pudo más que sonreír, pícara.

― Deberás hacer más para que use tu nombre ― Ella volvió a sacarle la lengua y él no pudo más que sonreír.

― ¿Es un desafío? Porque pretendo ganarme mi nombre, Hermione ― Y ante esa declaración ella se sonrojó, recordando la única ocasión en que él había usado su nombre y los besos sabor chocolate que lo habían precedido.

― ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?― Le preguntó ella en un intento desesperado por desviar su atención. El rubio sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero lo dejó pasar.

―Blaise nos trajo un día a Theo y a mí, quería escapar del mundo mágico. Su madre se había casado nuevamente y él necesitaba huir del mundo mágico por unas horas. Encontramos esta cafetería y de vez en cuando hemos vuelto ― Draco se encongió de hombros y la joven no supo qué decir, por lo que, bebió de su café intentado que la incomodidad se borrara sola.

Hablaron un poco más, pero la charla no fue tan fluida y terminaron despidiéndose con torpeza. Sin embargo, el rubio no quería volver a alejarse de ella, a pesar que la castaña seguía siendo amiga de Ron y Harry, él deseaba tener más de ella que un simple perdón. Por eso, cada día la buscó después de que la jornada laboral en el Ministerio terminaba, sabía que había conseguido un buen trabajo en él.

Al comienzo ella lo ignoraba o le daba alguna excusa para no acompañarlo, hasta que un día se hartó de la insistencia de él y decidió acompañarlo a ver si así la dejaba de molestar. Eso sólo lo incentivó a seguir invitándola a salir, ella terminó aceptando todas sus invitaciones, porque se había dado cuenta que con él el tiempo se le hacía sal y agua y cada día se encontraba deseando sus salidas.

Los meses pasaron y Septiembre llegó, ambos se había vuelto buenos amigos a pesar del disgusto de Harry y Ron –sobre todo de Ron-. Hermione había tenido que ponerse firme con sus amigos para dejar en claro que seguiría frecuentando a Malfoy – sí, él aún no se había ganado su nombre-.

.

.

Draco se encontraba en el jardín de su mansión, estaba jugueteando con su varita, haciendo luces de colores con ella y modificando la forma de éstas cuando un recuerdo lo atacó. Él había conjurado el mismo hechizo para una pequeña Hermione el día de primer cumpleaños en Hogwarts, Draco sonrió ante el recuerdo y una idea surgió en su mente.

― _Expecto patronum―_ Murmuró y una pequeña luz surgió de su varita, no era nada que tuviera forma, pero era un avance. Hace mucho que había dejado de intentar invocar un patronus, sin embargo, habían ocasiones en que lo atacaba un buen recuerdo y él intentaba el hechizo, hasta ahora ningún recuerdo había logrado que algo sucediera.

Draco suspiró y pensó que era bueno que ya no lo invadieran los gritos de la castaña, hace algunos meses que había dejado de tener pesadillas con ella y era un avance que agradecía. Entonces otro recuerdo lo atacó, el día de mañana era el cumpleaños de Hermione –el primero después de la guerra- y pensó que había interrumpido su tradición de enviarle un pastel de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate cuando la guerra estalló, el desconcierto lo invadió por unos segundos, antes de recordar el beso que le había robado y ella había contestado. La imagen de ella sonriendo e iniciando un nuevo beso lo inundó y la añoranza de ese recuerdo fue tal que movió su varita para conjurar un patronus, pensando en que deseaba pedirle que viniera a la mansión. Un haz de luz apareció ante él y Draco le dio su mensaje, su patronus seguía siendo incorpóreo, pero tenía más fuerza que el que había invocado antes.

Hermione llegó a la mansión Malfoy una hora después, su cuerpo estaba en tensión al atravesar el portón enrejado, sin embargo, ver al rubio esperándola ante la puerta principal de la mansión, la alivió. Corrió hacia él y en un acto impulsivo, lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco le devolvió el abrazo sin pensar, a pesar de lo inesperado y extraño que era saberse abrazado por la castaña.

― Espero que tengas una buena razón para pedirme venir a este lugar desagradable― Dijo la castaña, sin pensar, y el rubio se tensó en sus brazo.

― Ven― Le pidió separándose de ella.

Hermione lo siguió sin vacilar, él rodeó la gran casa y los guió al jardín sin tener que ingresar a la edificación. El silencio lo envolvía todo y ella se sentía vibrar por la expectativa.

Llegaron a la pérgola y se quedaron uno frente al otro, aún sin decirse nada. Entonces Draco acortó la distancia y acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, ella cerró sus ojos ante el dulce toque. Hermione se perdió en el silencio y en el calor de la caricia, hasta que sintió unos labios conocidos posarse sobre los suyos. La acción fue dubitativa, él estaba tanteando el terreno, esperando para que ella le diera permiso de proceder. Su yo adolescente hubiera tomado lo que consideraba suyo sin dudar, sin embargo, su yo actual no quería hacerle más daño del que ya había hecho.

La castaña no pudo soportarlo más y envolvió sus manos en el pelo del chico mientras procedía a besarlo con anhelo, él no tardó en seguirle el ritmo. Compartieron un beso ardiente y lleno de deseos y anhelos guardados. Hermione profundizó el beso, explorando con su lengua la boca de él, queriendo más y más, la lengua de Draco fue a su encuentro mientras sus manos apretaban la cintura de la castaña como si ella pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

El beso fue eterno y maravilloso para ambos y sólo se separaron para verse a los ojos y buscar la confirmación de que aquello era real. Permanecieron juntos hasta que el cielo cambió de color, se siguieron besando sin mediar el tiempo, incluso pasearon por el jardín y cenaron bajo el cielo nocturno. No había mediado palabras, pero rara vez las había necesitado, hasta que Hermione sintió que debía aclarar esa situación.

― ¿Qué es esto, Draco?― Ella dejó escapar el nombre del joven sin ser consciente de ello y él sonrió por completo ante el sonido.

― Al parecer ya me he ganado mi nombre― Le dijo sin arrogancia y la chica no pudo más que rodar los ojos, haciéndolo reír con ganas ― Esto…esto es la felicidad misma, Hermione. Tú eres la única que me hace feliz.

Y para comprobar sus palabras, sacó su varita e invocó su patronus, seguro que sería corpóreo esta vez. Hermione jadeó sorprendida ante la luz azulada que desprendía la varita del muchacho y no tuvo dudas de que las palabras de él eran ciertas cuando un hermoso leopardo se formó ante sus ojos. El animal se movió –majestuoso – y Hermione pensó que ningún otro animal sería perfecto para él más que un felino veloz, silencioso, elegante y letal. Draco Malfoy era todo aquello, a pesar que en la guerra hubiera tenido tantas dudas en su mente que sus decisiones eran opacadas por ella, porque Hermione no dudaba que Harry sólo lo había podido desarmar porque él no había querido atacar. La castaña sonrió, observando las manchitas que cubrían al animal y que eran visibles a pesar de tratarse de un patronus y abrazó al rubio, recordando que esa misma tarde él le había enviado un mensaje con un patronus incorpóreo.

― ¿Podemos ser felices?― Susurró la castaña, sin dejar de ver al leopardo.

― Podemos ― Aseguró Draco, sonriendo ante el animal frente a él, su patronus era la prueba de su felicidad y el recuerdo de su beso con Hermione era el origen de ese patronus. Nadie más que ella era capaz de hacerlo feliz.

― Podemos― Se convenció Hermione mientras volvía a besar a Draco.

* * *

 ** _Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser un OS para el concurso del patronus de Draco, sin embargo, no podía quitarme de la mente la idea que quedaba mejor como continuación para Chocolate. Confieso que me llegaron tantos rw pidiendo una continuacion que lo consideré y es la principal razón para que la escribiera, pero ninguna idea me convencía (por eso tardé tanto), hasta que la idea del patronus de Draco se implantó en mi mente y al pensar en ello creí ver una continuación adecuada._**

 ** _Ahora sí: Soy categorica al decir que este fic está completo y nada en el mundo hará que haya un tercer carpitulo ;) eso sería arruinarlo (al menos para mi)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dieron y dan, besoooos y espero les gustara._**

 ** _¿Merece Review?_**

 ** _Pamela: Gracias por tu rw, espero que te gustara y que tu curiosidad haya quedado satisfecha. besoos._**

 ** _Vanny: Aquí está la continuacion, espero haya sido de tu agrado. besooos._**


End file.
